


and i know you saw me too

by peredhils



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses on the Hand, no plot in sight ... just a little love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peredhils/pseuds/peredhils
Summary: If it was Shin’s last stand, it’d be hers, too. She’d say she knew it like she knew the sun was going to rise tomorrow, but stranger things have happened here and doesn’t put it past their world to one day spin backwards. But even if it did, she’d take left turns that used to be rights and follow Shin back to his room and pretend to fall asleep there while they watched TV on a screen that played upside down.





	and i know you saw me too

**Author's Note:**

> smoochtober day 1 (a kiss on the hand) !!! here's hoping i keep up. shin and noi, i would die for you.

The sun has nearly set over the buildings around them and the alleyway is bathed in a warm yellow light. Shin’s blood mixes with that of the Cross Eyes they’d just taken care of who nearly returned the favor as they went down—which, of course they did, they always do, just sometimes—

Sometimes they go down with a proper fight, and Noi has to give it to them for that. It’s not all the time that they get their asses handed to them and they have some  _ real _ fun. She thanks the mess of bones and slippery guts as she bags them up for giving her and Shin a good time. Usually. Unless Shin’s a bit banged up, unless Shin’s got hit with some mixed smoke, unless Shin needs her. 

And when Shin needs her, she’s there. Noi wouldn’t be anywhere else—Shin’s side has been her place for so long it’s more like her home. She’d have his back forever. If it was Shin’s last stand, it’d be hers, too. She’d say she knew it like she knew the sun was going to rise tomorrow, but stranger things have happened here and doesn’t put it past their world to one day spin backwards. But even if it did, she’d take left turns that used to be rights and follow Shin back to his room and pretend to fall asleep there while they watched TV on a screen that played upside down.

So Shin goes down, and Noi follows. She’s at his side in an instant. His mask is askew, glasses smashed somewhere above his head. 

“You’ve made such a mess, boss.” She smiles, sun spilling around her and casting him in her shadow. His eyes are closed, but she figures he can hear her. 

He doesn’t answer. Usually, he answers. Or scoffs. One thing or another. 

Worry doesn’t take Noi easily. But where Shin is concerned, things change. She keeps calm, though. Of course she does. Thinks of how the sun usually rises after it sets, even in their world, more often than not.

She kneels down next to him and places her hand on his chest to feel it rise and fall. Once she waits a few moments, just to make sure, she leans over and pauses just above his face. Noi looks him over quickly, sealing it away, then closes the distance and presses her lips to his. This has happened many times before and is bound to happen many more—always like this, always after some bloodshed and in the midst of filth.

The sun continues to set around them as she breathes her smoke into his body. The bodies in the bags are starting to smell and the blood is drying on the pavement, but things are quiet inside the alleyway as she heals Shin. His lips are soft on hers. She hasn’t taken her hand from his chest, even as she finishes and pulls back. 

He opens his eyes before she sits all the way back up. He blinks up at her, his lashes sticking together as he comes back to consciousness, the edges of fading light tracing the parts of him not eclipsed by Noi’s body. The moment passes slowly, then—

Shin groans, the weight of the fight hitting him gradually.

“You saved me again,” he whispers. Sometimes when he’s just been healed, Shin is quiet and happy, even if he’s hurting. Like he is in the mornings, after a long sleep. Noi only crashes in Shin’s room once in a while, and rarely does she wake up there when she does, but she’s done it enough that she knows that Shin’s just like this when he’s first coming out of it. He’s gentle and sweet and it must be a glimpse at who he was before he left Hole. 

Noi realizes her hand is still on Shin’s chest after he does and he’s already reached up to grab it. His hand is rough, all scars. The stitches feel strange under the pads of her fingers but she likes it that way. Noi likes all Shin’s parts, pieced together as they are. 

Shin runs his fingers over hers and the moment stretches from slow to having stopped completely. Maybe the world stopped turning for less than less of a second and everything’s been thrown into chaos. Maybe the world is setting up to spin in the wrong direction and words will read backwards and devils will turn human. She wouldn’t mind. 

He tugs her hand and hold it up above his face and he looks at it in the dying sunlight. He traces its bumps and curves.

She wants to ask him what he’s doing, but instead she stays quiet. It’s unlike both of them to go so long like this.

He holds her hand palm up and eases it down towards his lips. It’s a quick, soft press of his lips and it lasts only long enough for her to realize he’s doing it, to notice that he’s closed his eyes as he holds her hand to his lips, then it’s over, he’s letting her go, and the sun has set. 

In the growing darkness, Noi can’t see Shin’s face well. She can hear his steady breathing, the rustle of their fabric. Her own heart pounds in her ears.

She reaches out and grabs Shin hand back. It hadn’t gone far. The stitches and calluses and scars and tiny needles—she brings it up to her own lips and kisses it in return. It’s warm and nice against her lips. She holds it there for much longer and Shin—he lets her. He squeezes her hand.

The sun has set. If it doesn’t rise tomorrow, Noi wouldn’t be surprised. If she wakes up and the world has spun wrong, if it’s all different but Shin is still Shin and she is still Noi, that would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> title from going to utrecht by the mountain goats. [tumblr](http://leviackrmnn.tumblr.com), [twitter](http://twitter.com/peredhils)


End file.
